


Bronapped

by Croozer99



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sodapop gets kidnapped, it's up to the gang, and Cherry and Marcia, to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny and Dally are alive.

“Hey, Soda’s little brother!” Steve calls.

“You know my name, Steve.” I reply, irritably.

“Whatever. Do you know where Soda is? He wasn’t at work today.”

“No I don’t. But if you see him tell him that Darry wants him home by midnight.” Steve rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, tag-a-long.” Steve turns around and walks out of the house. I flop down on the couch. Then, Two-Bit, and Dally walk in.

“Yo, Ponyboy! Do you know where your brother is?” Two-Bit asks.

“Which one? One of them is in the kitchen and I don’t know where the other one is.” 

“Goddamit! We’ve looked everywhere! The DX, the movie house, the drive-in, the Dingo, we even asked his girlfriend. Nobody knows where he is!” Dally says. Then Darry walks in.

“What’s this about my kid brother being missing?” He asks.

“Nobody can find him.” I say. 

“What did he get himself into now?” Darry mumbles.

EARLIER THAT DAY....

Soda’s P.O.V  
My damn car just had to break down on the coldest morning of the year! Ugh! Guess I’m walking to work. 

“Oh my god! It’s Sodapop Curtis!!.” I hear a female voice say. I put on a grin and turn around.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” She giggles. 

“Wow, you really are as cute as everyone says. You’re like a greek god.”

“Thank you. You’re pretty cute too. Listen, it’s been nice talking to you but I really have to get to work.” I turn back around and continue on my way. Just as I’m about to walk into the parking lot of the DX, a mustang drives up and blocks the entrance. Yeah! This is a perfect time to get jumped. Randy steps out and walks right up to me.

“Yo, greaser!” I roll my eyes.

“What, Randy?” 

“You’re the brother of that Ponyboy kid, right? The kid that helped the other kid kill my best friend?!”

“Yeah...why do you want to know? What are you planning on doing to my brother?!” 

“I’m not planning on doing anything to your brother, I’m planning on doing something to you.” Suddenly I’m surrounded by a bunch of really strong looking socs. I take these guys by myself. I’m actually starting to get kinda scared. Suddenly, one grabs me by the back of my DX shirt. I panic. I start screaming for anybody to come help me.

“Steve!! Darry!! Dally!! Two-Bit!! Someone help me!!” But, of course, no one comes. One of the guys shoves a rag in my mouth and throws me into the back of the mustang.

“He kills someone close to me, I’ll kill someone close to him.” My eyes widen. He’s planning on killing me?! I start screaming and flailing my arms around. The last thing I remember is Randy saying:

“Will somebody shut him up?!” Then one of the guys hit me on the head and I black out.


	2. Where the Fuck is Randy?!?!?!

PRESENT TIME  
Ponyboy’s P.O.V

 

“He better not be in jail!” Darry says.

“Wait, what time did he leave the house this morning?” I ask.

“About eight.” Darry says.

“What time is it now?”

“About seven-thirty.” 

“So he’s been missing for eleven and a half hours. If he was in jail, they would’ve called us by now. If he was with his girlfriend, him and that whore would’ve stop by here already. I think something is wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong! He’s fine! I’m positive!” Then there’s a knock on the door. We look at each other. I step up to answer it. It’s Marcia.

“Hi Ponyboy! This is from Randy.” She hands me a note. Two-Bit comes over and stands next to me. 

“Hey Marcia. What’s goin’ on, baby?” She giggles. I roll my eyes and read the note. 

 

“Yo Ponyboy! Since you killed someone close to me, I decided to return the favor. Say goodbye to your brother, cause you ain’t never gonna see him again. You can try to save him,   
if you want. Heh, but you won’t be able to. But if you really want to, you an ask marcia where I am.”  
\--Randy the super soc (Yes I know what Two-Bit says about me.)

 

I blink a couple of times and read the note over again. I look at Marcia, who is currently sucking face with Two-Bit. I rip her off of him.   
“Where the fuck is Randy?!”


	3. Cherry's House!!

“Watch your language, Ponyboy!” Darry yells. I hand him the note. 

“Where the fuck is Randy?!” He screams. Two-Bit and Dally look the note over.

“Where the fuck is Randy?!” They scream in 

“Oh! He’s in his basement. He has a Sodapop all tied up and he’s gonna kill him when you guys get there.” We look at each other for a split second before running out the door. Two-Bit stops next to Marcia.

“Thanks for the info baby.” He kisses her on the cheek and starts to walk away. She grabs his arm.

“Wait!” She kisses him full on the lips. They smile at each other. Two-Bit runs up to us.

“Why are you just standing here? You want your brother to die?” 

“Obviously not! Let’s fucking go!” I scream.

“Ponyboy!” 

“Is now really the time to yell at me about my language?” 

“Fine.”

“So does anyone even know where this creep lives?” Dally asks. I stop. 

“I have no idea where he lives. But we can ask Cherry. I know where she lives.” I say.

“Does she know that you know where she lives?” Two-Bit asks.

“No... but that’s not the point.” Two-Bit laughs. 

“Geez Pony! You're such a creeper!" 

"Okay, we have this conversation later? Like, after we save Soda?"

“Oh yeah, right. So which way is Cherry’s house?” 

“That way.” I say, pointing to a road with a few big houses on it.

“I couldn’t find him!” Steve runs up to us, out of breath.

“Obviously not. Randy kidnapped him and is planning to kill him.” I say.

“Well what the hell are you doing just standing around?! Let’s go save him!”

“Relax, Jerkface. He won’t do anything to him until we get there. And we’re strategizing.”

“Why would you take the time to do that when you could be beating the tar out of Randy!” “Don’t worry. We’ll be doing plenty of that later.” Darry says, an angry smirk on his face.


	4. Enter Cherry

So here we are, standing in front of Cherry’s huge house. I reach up and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, a man answers the door. He glares at us.

“May I help you?” He says in a snarky tone. Dally opens his mouth to answer but I cut him off before he can say anything vulger or disrespectful. 

“We’re looking for Sherri.” I say. The man studies us closer.

“You’re all here to see my daughter?” He asks. We nod.

“Yes sir.” Says Darry. He looks us over one more time.

“Sherri, there are some, uh, boys here to see you.” She comes to the door a few seconds later.

“Hey greasers.” She smiles. We look at eachother.

“Not funny.” Is all I say.

“Right. Sorry.” She looks us over. “Nice to see all of you guys together. But, where’s the cute one?” She asks.

“I’m right here.” Johnny, Dally, and Two-bit say at the same time. The rest of us roll our eyes. 

“Yeah, about Sodapop...” Steve says.

“Randy kidnapped him and is planning on killing him. But, he’s not going to kill him until we get there. But, thing is, Randy is keeping Soda in his basement, and we don’t know where his house is. So we were wondering if you could help us find Randy’s house and help us save Soda.” She looked at us like we were insane. 

“I still think you greasers are crazy, but I’ll help you.” We cheer and high five.

“Now, let’s go save my smoking hot boy!” Cherry cheers. I’m not sure, but I think Dally looked a little jealous. But I shook it off. Then Marcia came up behind us.

“I wanna come and help too.” She says. We look at eachother then at her. Darry raises an eyebrow at her.

“What? I can’t help my boyfriend save his friend?” Two-bit wraps his arm around Marcia’s waist. 

“Can she?” He asks. Darry sighs. 

“Alright. Now let’s get going!”


End file.
